A Not So Welcome Surprise
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: Same story, its just that a lot of the chapters were missing and they will be for a while since i cant get them up yet.
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, here is the beginning of a new fic. Another J/C story. It's a sort of devastating tragedy(to two people at least) Okay? Hope you like it.  
  
Not So Welcome Surprise  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Catie Roth's cry rang in Jamie Waite's ears. "What are you talking about?" she asked him trying to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry Catie. I don't want to do it, but I have no choice. I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Yes, you can!" she shrieked giving up on trying to calm down.   
  
"No I can't. I have to move to New York and that's it." He told her running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"James Romeo Waite! How can you tell me this? Two months ago you told me you loved me and now you're telling me you're leaving and that's the end?"  
  
"I didn't say that was the end." He told her trying not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Jamie, it doesn't matter! You know how far New York is from here? Pretty far. It's not like you can just stop by anytime you want!" Catie was still shouting. "I can't believe this! You call me over to tell me that you're leaving me! I'm sorry, Jamie. I've got to go." Catie told him as she headed for the door.  
  
"Catie, please, wait!" Jamie called after her.   
  
Catie didn't seem to pay much attention to him because she just kept walking. When Jamie caught up to her he grabbed her by the arm. "Please, don't go yet."  
  
"Jamie," Catie could say no more. Jamie could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She finally said before she ran off in tears.  
  
Jamie just stood on the sidewalk and watched take off. He turned and headed for the house glad that no one was around to watch what just happened. Jamie went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed not knowing what he was going to do.  



	2. Chapter 2

Okay,I've been having trouble thinking of what I should do with this.Will Jamie move? I'm not sure yet.Seriously, I'm not.Well, here's the next part, I have no idea how many it's going to take before I finish this thing.*sigh*

A Not So Welcome Surprise………the next part

"God, Jamie" Catie groaned."You couldn't have taken a car today?It's freezing."Catie said after she took one look at his bike parked on the street.

"I could have, but you know me." He grinned taking off his jacket and putting it around Catie's shoulders.

Catie loved wearing his jacket.Whenever Jamie even thought that she was cold he always gave it to her, even if he would end up freezing."Thanks" she replied putting her arms in and zipping it up. It felt so warm inside and Catie hated taking it off."Man, one of these days" she said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked 

"Nothing, nothing at all" she replied looking straight into his eyes.

"Why do I not believe you?" He asked giving Catie one of those 'No, I'm not gonna get in a crash' looks."No just hop on"

"Why is it that you always pick the days I'm wearing skirts to get me on this thing?"Catie was not happy with that fact, but for Jamie she didn't really mind.

"I'm just smarter than you think I am"He joked.

"Excuse me?!" She asked punching Jamie from behind.

"Ow!" he exclaimed"Sorry, down Buffy," he teased.

"You're referring to Buffy, the BLONDE?" she asked almost threatningly.

"Ok, sorry, Xena"He corrected himself jokingly.

"That's it!"

"I'm sorry" He pleaded turning around to give her the sad puppy face.

"Ahh! I hate when you do that!" she exclaimed."OK, let's go"

Jamie started the engine and Catie tried pulling her skirt down some more.She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes for a second.She actually loved riding with Jamie, but always joked about how much she hated it.

"Hey, uh, Jamie?" she said when he stopped at a traffic light.

"What?"

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked sounding a bit annoyed, but also curious.

"You'll see," he told her and then the light turned green.

The sun was just beginning to set when they reached their destination.They looked out over the cliff to see everything around them.

"Jamie, it's beautiful" Catie exclaimed, her breath was taken away by the sight, and the setting sun made it seem so romantic.

"It's nothing compared to you" Jamie said putting his arms around herfrom behind.The happy couple just stood there in silence.Finally Jamie whispered after a minute, "Catie Roth, you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on.You are the best thing that has ever happened to me also, and I never want to lose you"

Catie turned around and gazed into his dark, mysterious eyes."Jamie, you'll never lose me, I'll make sure of that." 

"Damn straight" Jamie told her."I can just see myself gettingbeat up by you if I ever tried to break things off."Catie couldn't help but laugh, she knew he was dead serious.

Catie just sighed and turned back to the view.Jami put his arms around her again and she rested her head against his chest."You really think I could beat you up?" she asked after a while.

"Why do you think I no one ever wants to make you mad?" Jamie asked.

Catie let a smile touch her lips.She wanted to stay like that forever.She didn't want Jamie to go, after all, they belonged together.

That's not the end, but I thought it would be a cute way to end that chapter.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm back. Sorry it's taking so long to get each chapter out. Computer isn't cooperating. Well, here ya go with the next part. Hope you like it. Sorry, it's kinda short.

A Not So Welcome Surprise 4/?

Catie hadn't gotten home till way after about 1 in the morning. She quietly opened the door after Jamie had left. She insisted that he not walk her to the door in case anyone was up and she was in trouble.

"Good morning, dear" Her mother said sitting on the living room couch sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mom, I can explain" Catie began.

"Don't worry about" Her mom wasn't upset at all it seemed. "Mrs. Waite told me what was happening and I understand. I think it's great that you're spending so much time with Jamie before he leaves. He really is a darling boy and it's a shame he has to move." Her mom hugged her Catie was on the verge of tears.

"It's just not fair." Tears ran down Catie's face. "I love him so much and it took like 6 years for me to realize that. It's not fair. We were meant to be together and now he's moving to New York City." Catie couldn't control her tears and was soon crying hysterically.

"Shh, it's okay. If you're right, than you have nothing to worry about. If you two were meant to be together, and it looks like you were, then you will be together some day"

"Really?" Catie asked through her tears.

"Of course, baby" her mom replied. "Now get to bed, you still have to go to school"

And with that, Catie kissed her mom good night and headed to her room. She fell fast asleep and didn't seem to dream at all.

When Jamie got home he was surprised to see his mom up. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"James" she started and Jamie knew something had to be up, since his mom rarely called him James anymore. "I got an offer on the house today"

"So" Jamie replied, "isn't that the point when you sell a house?"

"Listen, I was offered twice what the house is worth"

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Well, the thing is, we have to be out by Sunday" She told him.

"WHAT?!" Jamie was in shock. "What do you mean Sunday? That's in 4 days!!!"

"I know, but we have to" she told him trying to calm her son down.

"Do Molly and Sami know? What about Peter?"

"Well, I haven't told Molly and Sami, and Peter is going to live in a dorm at UCLA"

"How can you do this to me?!!!! How can I possibly have everything ready to go in 3 days? Hell, I don't even want to go!" Jamie told her and stormed off toward his room.

Jamie's mom knew very well that this was not the time to be doing this to the family, but there was no choice with her husband dead.

Jamie slammed the door to his room shut, not caring if he woke his sisters. "Damn" he swore after he shut the door. He immediately layed down on his bed trying to forget all that was happening to him. 'C'mon, you know it's a good thing that you're moving' the little voice in his head told him. 'you know you don't belong here. You're a rebel, not a prep. Imagine, in New York, no more being the outcast. You'd fit in perfectly. Manhattan, Brooklyn, The Bronx, you could own those towns! Kingsport is so not your kind of place, filled with it's overachieving, rich preppies.' 'Shut up!' Jamie shouted mentally. But the voice continued, 'What's here for you anyway? You don't fit in. No one understands you' 'I have lots here!'he told the voice, 'I have the EMS squad and I of course have Catie. She understands me!' 'Puh-lease, the "goody-goody squad"? Remember you're only on that because of probation. Remember how you stole from the music store? There are tons of places in New York to do that. And you won't get caught will you? Oh yeah, Catie. Do you think she really understands you? What about when she goes to college? Will she still understand you?Are you two even gonna last till then? You never know, she could say it's over next week, then what are you going to do?' Jamie had enough with that voice. Maybe it's right. Maybe going to New York would be the best for me. But how on earth am I going to tell Catie that? How do I break it to her?

That's it for that one. I'm sorry I'm taking so long, been having so problems with my computer, but now it's fixed(I hope). Next chapter will be out soon. Once again, sorry it's so short. 


	4. Next Chapter

Ta da! The next part! I've been trying to think, but I couldn't get past my mental block!I think I'm past it and I hope you like this.

# A Not So Welcome Surprise- 5

The next morning Jamie got up early, showered, got dressed, and left as fast as he could.Outside the weather was warm and sunny.It would have been a happy day, if it wasn't for the major crisis in his life.The birds were chirping and the flowers bloomed, it was a perfect spring day, but Jamie was not in the mood.

He saw Catie on the way to school. He had purposely walked so he could talk to Catie as soon as he saw her.He crossed the street and took a deep breath."Hey, I gotta tell you something" He said as he approached her.

"What?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm leaving." He replied, "Sunday"

"You mean THIS Sunday ?" Catie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, as in today is Friday, tomorrow's Saturday, and then comes Sunday"

"You have got to be kidding!"

"I wish, but I'm not"

"You are really something!" Catie had lost control of her emotions."How can you even think about leaving? And in what, 3 days? I can't believe you!"Catie started walking away from him, not in the mood to discuss the matter any further.

"Catie!" Jamie called.He ran after her and stepped in front of her. Forcing Catie to look him in the eye."I'm sorry, I have to"

"That's no excuse Jamie Waite!" Catie looked like she was going to burst into tears, but instead ran off to her locker, wanting Jamie to leave her alone.

Jamie just watched her leave.He had to talk it over with her, but she wouldn't listen.Jamie swore under his breath and headed into the building toward his own locker.

Hank, Tyler, and Val approached Jamie who was looking through his math book to try and find his assignment.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Val shrieked looking like she was also going to burst into tears.

"yeah, why didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it was the right time" Jamie shrugged not wanting to get into the conversation.

"When were you going to tell us?" Hank asked."When you got settled in New York?"

"Jamie, why didn't you tell us too.We just found out from Catie before she ran to the bathroom crying hysterically." Val told him, calming herself down.

"Because, I… I don't know!" He shouted to all three of them."Look, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you guys later" he told them before he went to his first class.

Hank, Tyler, and Val just looked on. All three hoping everything was just a mistake.

*****At the station*******

"Hey" Jamie said as he walked in the door.

"Hey" Tyler and Hank replied.Val was too busy trying to make Brooke calm down after just telling her about Jamie.

"You can't go!" Brooke pleaded."You can't, we need you here!" She ran up to hug him.

"Whoa" he said hugging her back, "calm down"

"How can I calm down?" she asked releasing him.

"How can any of us?" Val asked, her eyes red.

"I'm sorry.Now don't make a big deal about this, okay?I just wouldn't be able to handle it.I mean I can barely handle it now." Jamie told them.

The rest of the night no one wanted to talk about what was happening.At least, no one wanted to admit they wanted to talk about it.When Jamie left Val, Hank, Tyler, and Brooke just sat there still in shock."Hey, you know what I think we should do?" Val piped up.

"What?" Tyler asked her.

"I think we should throw a quick, little party for Jamie on Sunday morning.Since he isn't leaving till the afternoon, we could ask him to come in early and say that he has some forms to fill out or something.Then when he gets here, we can surprise him."

"That's a great idea!" The others exclaimed.

"We should get him a present too!" Brooke added.

And so they got to work planning Jamie's secret going away party.Everyone thought it would be a perfect way to see him off.

Jamie had gotten home and had thought about calling Catie.But he didn't, knowing she would probably hang up on him anyway.

****Saturday Night*****

"Catie?" Jamie asked over the phone.

"Jamie. hi.What do you want?" Catie asked him, obviously depressed.

"Listen, can we talk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess.Where?" 

"I'll meet you at the pier" he told her

"The pier?" Catie sounded really shocked.

"Yeah, please" he begged.

"Sure, I guess.How about in half an hour?"

"Okay, see ya then" Jamie replied."Bye"

"Bye" Catie said and she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Catie?" her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, that was just Jamie" 

"He's leaving tomorrow, isn't he?" her mom made her way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I could meet him at the pier in half an hour."

"I suppose you want to go" 

"Can I?" 

"Of course, dear, of course."Her mom said giving Catie a hug.

"Thanks mom" Catie said and headed off to her room to changed her clothes.

********At Jamie's house********

"Okay, half an hour." Jamie told himself."It's not that long, you can wait"

Jamie was pacing back and forth in his room when Sami barged in."Jamie" she taunted.

"Yeah, munchkin?" he asked

"Whacha doing, like in half an hour?"

"None of your business" he muttered trying to shoo her out the door.

"Really? Are you gonna see Catie at the pier?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You were eavesdropping!" Jamie exclaimed

Sami just giggled and ran out of the room and into the kitchen to tell her mom what she had just heard."Mommy, guess what? Jamie'sgoing to the pier to see Catie in half an hour!"

"That's nice, Sami.And from now on don't eavesdrop on your poor brother."

Sami was astonished that her mother was not going in to talk to Jamie.She just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"It was none of her business, anyway" Jamie called from his room.

"James" his mother began

"Sorry."

****At the pier*****

Catie had her mom drop her off at the pier since Jamie hadn't offered to pick up, then again she didn't want him to.She had her mom drop her off a few minutes early just in case Jamie was already there.

"Thanks" she called

"I'll see you at home" her mom told her

Catie watched her mom leave and turned to walk toward toward the guard rails.She was beginning to get cold looking out at the ocean when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She turned around to see Jamie holding a red rose.A red rose almost exactly like the one he had given her on New Year's Eve."Oh, it's beautiful" she murmed taking the rose from his hand

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered."Catie, I'm sorry about what's happening.I don't like this anymore than you do."

"I know, but, we, we're supposed to be together." Catie interrupted.

"I know that, and we will, someday. This isn't the end."

Catie could feel the tears rolling down her cheek and she flung her arms around Jamie giving him a hug that she had meant to give him the first time he told her what was happening, instead of yelling at him.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and thought he would never let go.Catie took a half step back and looked into his eyes.He could see the tears glistening in her eyes.He couldn't stand it when she cried.

"I love you so much, more than you will ever know"

"Then don't do this to me. Please." She begged 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. And then Catie wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes.Jamie met her halfway and caught her with his lips.The kiss was amazing and neither wanted to let go.Jamie noticed Catie's lips tasted like strawberries 'n' cream, the same lip gloss she wore New Year's Eve, and Catie could smell the slight hint ofNautica, the same cologne she had bought him for Valentine's Day.

Of course like all good things, the kiss had to come to an end.They both pulled away reluctantly and gazed into each others eyes.

Jamie took Catie by the hand and led her over to the edge of the dock.She stood in front of him with his arms around her waist, her hands on his.The couple just stood and looked at the ocean.She rested her head on his chest and he laid his chin lightly on the top of her head.

Jamie dropped Catie off at her house at about midnight.She new her mom wouldn't mind, but she told Jamie that he should go ahead and go home.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her

"When?" 

"I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay" she replied and Jamie leaned over to give her a quick kiss goodnight.

"Bye" she told him

"Bye"he said and took off toward his house.

Catie walked in her house to find her mom sitting in the kitchen drinking tea."Hi there" she greeted

"So how was it?" her mom asked.

"Fine, considering he's leaving me to go to New York, tomorrow" Catie told her.

"Oh" her mom murmured into her coffee."Don't worry about it, now you should get to bed.Gotta big day tomorrow.Good night sweetheart"

"Goodnight mom" Catie said and headed to her room.As she was going up the stairs Catie stopped and wondered 'Big day? How would she know?'But Catie was too tired to think about it anymore and went straight to bed.

******Jamie's house********

"Jamie dear, it's 1:30, you should be in bed" his mom called fromoutside his door.

"Ok, I was just about to go to bed" he told her as he put the cassette tape in his stereo."I hope she likes this" Jamie murmured to himself.

Jamie had gotten up and noticed the light on his answering machine was blinking.He hit the button wondering who it could be."Hi Jamie, this is Alex, I hope I got your number right, well anyway, could you come down to the station tomorrow at around 7:30 I got some papers you need to fill out. Thanks"

"What the? Huh? I guess I should go. Say goodbye while I'm there" Jamie was left wondering, but he went to bed anyway.

The next part will be the last, of this fic anyway. I've got the sequels started, but I guess I should finish this one first. *sigh * I'm trying to find time to write, but me schedule is full, and I don't go back to school till next Monday!Aaaahhhh! I need a vacation!Well, tell me what you think about this one, muchos gracias!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Ok, here is the last part.I have already started the sequels and I hope to get those finished soon.Sorry I took so long, but I haven't had that much time to write since I got back to school.

Disclaimer: IaH is definitely not mine, so don't sue.And the songs aren't mine either.You'll see.

# A Not So Welcome Surprise 6/6

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Caitie heard the sound of her telephone ringing.'Who calls me so early?' she thought. "Yeah?" she asked, still not fully awake."Hey Val, do you know what time it is?…..Really?….Uh-huh, yeah, sure…..when?…..great, I'll be there"Caitie hung up the phone and jumped out of bed."Where did I put that…here it is"She said looking through one of her desk drawers."Only got 'bout 45 minutes"Caitie raced out of her room, into the bathroom to take a shower. About 10 minutes later she was out and in her room again."Ugh, what am I going to wear?" she asked herself while digging through her closet.She pulled out her favorite black skirt and looked for a shirt to wear."Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out her little black shirt that read 'Anti-popular' on the front. "Perfect" she said as she looked for her black tights and combat boots.

*At Jamie's House *

Jamie looked up at his clock lifting his head from his pillow."Awww, man" he whined realizing it wasn't a dream that it was Sunday.The same Sunday he would get on a plane and leave Kingsport for…how long would it be? He didn't know if he would ever be back.'No way fool, of course you're coming back' he told himself mentally.Jamie reluctantly got up and showered and dressed getting ready to head to the station for the last time.Would it be the last? He sure didn't know.

It was about 7:15 when he left his house.He made his way to the station only to find Alex's car in the parking lot."Huh?" 

*Inside The Station *

"I can't believe this" Brooke said pacing back and forth in the common room.

Hank was looking through some files, Val was busy in the kitchen, Tyler was trying to make Brooke calm down, Alex was busy in his office, and Caitie was sitting on the couch attempting to look excited, but failing miserably.

"Brooke, stop" Val finally told her little sister.

"I can't help it" 

"It's okay, it's not like he's never coming back" Tyler told her.Caitie obviously hearing him looked up, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Stop being so paranoid, of course he's coming back, to visit at least" Hank said, looking at both Brooke and Caitie.

"That makes me feel so much better" Caitie muttered sarchastically.

Just then Alex walked into the room."Hey, he's here, places everyone"

Everyone stood under the banner that read: "Thank You Jamie!"and held their breath hoping he would be in a good mood.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" They yelled when Jamie walked in the room.But the mood was nothing like it was when Jamie had become an EMT basic.They tried to look happy, but they were all depressed that they would be losing a good friend.

"You guys" Jamie began before being interrupted by Alex.

"Jamie, you really deserve it"

"Yeah, Jamie" Val agreed.

"You guys really didn't have to do this for me" Jamie told them taking off his leather jacket and tossing it on a chair."Catie, you knew about this?"

"Only because Val called me at like 6:30 in the morning" Caitie replied.

Everyone laughed for a second. "You wouldn't have come if I didn't tell you what we were doing" Val reminded her.

"That's true" Caitie replied.

"Um, are we gonna stand around and talk?" Hank asked

"Yeah, Jamie doesn't have all day" Tyler told them.

"I wish I did" Jamie replied. "I wish I didn't have to go"

"Oh, Jamie" Val was getting misty-eyed.

"Jamie, on behalf of Kingsport EMS I would like to present you with this plaque" Alex said presenting the award to Jamie.

"James Waite" Jamie read. "We say goodbye to an excellent EMT, a great person, and a wonderful friend.May you succeed in everything you do and pursue your greatest dreams.March 30, 2001Kingsport EMS"

"Read the back" Brooke begged

"Jamie, don't you forget to come back and visit us.We'll miss you! Hank Beecham, Tyler Connell, Val Lanier, and Brooke Lanier(queen of the paperwork)And Jamie don't get in any more trouble- Alex"

"Do you like it?" Val asked her eyes sparkling.

"Of course I do"

"How about some punch?" Tyler asked handing Jamie a cup.

"It's not gonna be that stuff with the clam juice and vinegar and all that other crap, is it?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.Everyone laughed, even Caitie , since Val had snuck away with one of the pictures they had took and showed it to her.

"No way, this is normal punch" Brooke assured him.

"Uh-huh, sure it is" Jamie joked.

"Hey, how about a toast," Alex proposed, "To Jamie, may he have fun in New York and stay out of trouble.And uh, come back to visit"

"Here here" everyone agreed.

"Hey, this really is the normal stuff" Jamie exclaimed."Does anyone know what time it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's 8:20" Val answered.

"Okay, I got to get going at around 9"

"Really? That's not fair" Brooke said starting to pout.

"Yeah, but I have to be at the airport on time"

"Sure. You get to the airport on time, but did you ever show up for your shifts on time?" Tyler teased.

"I'm sure I did at least once" Jamie defended himself.

Everyone was having a great time even though they were all sad.No one wanted to say good bye to Jamie, they had gotten along great and they were all glad to have him as a friend. At about 8:40 they started saying their goodbyes.

Hank went first, "Ya know Jamie, when you first started out I thought you were nothing but some weird punk kid and that you would leave as soon as you were done with probation.I was wrong.Well, I think you're a weird, punk kid, but I'm glad you stayed on the squad.I'm gonna miss you man."And with that, Hank gave him a hug and a pat on the back and went to stand next to Brooke, who looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"I guess, I'm next" Tyler started. "Jamie, you're a great EMT and I never would have guessed that just looking at you.You proved that you can't judge people if you don't know them and I probably would have gone through high school without saying a word to you if you hadn't joined the squad"

"I guess I should have begged for different community service" Jamie joked.

"Haha, really, you're a great friend, and I really wish you didn't have to go"Tyler gave him a hug and stood next to Hank.

"Jamie" Val started trying to choke back her tears."I'm gonna miss you so much.You've been a great help and I'm glad that you joined the squad.You know us overachievers, I probably wouldn't have known you at all if it wasn't for the squad, I mean, like Caitie would actually want me to meet you?You are a great friend.I'm going to miss you"Val, now in tears, gave Jamie a hug and turned to the other EMTs.Tyler put his arm around her and gave her a tissue.Then Brooke walked up to him, tissue in hand.

"I hate you"

"What?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Why do you have to go?" Brooke had broken down twice as fast as Val did and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug."I don't want you to leave." She sobbed."You were doing so good here.What are we going to do without you?"

"I'm sorry, it's not like I want to leave either." He told her looking her in the eye."C'mon, Brooke, don't worry about it. I'll be back"

"Promise?"

"You bet"

"Ok," she replied, still in tears.Then she went to stand with the rest of the squad.They all looked at him with sorrowful eyes and he could tell exactly what they were thinking.

"Jamie," Alex began, "I really hate to see you go.After all, you've been a big help.And I'm sorry that I wasn't exactly willing to except you at first, but now that you're leaving, I can't believe it"

"Thank you, Alex, that means a lot to me"Jamie told him.

"Anytime, and don't forget to call, and write, and come back and visit."

"Don't worry, I won't forget" Jamie assured him.

"Well, I guess, we better let you go" Alex said reluctantly. "But before you go, we got to take another picture."

Everyone gathered under the banner, even Caitie, and Alex set the Polaroid camera on the table and turned on the timer.

Everyone was smiling there best smile for the picture. When the picture was taken, Alex took the picture out and handed it to Jamie. Slowly, he could see the different figures begin to develop.

"Thanks you guys" Jamie said.

"We're gonna miss you so much!" Val sobbed as she gave him another hug.

"I'm gonna miss you all too, but I'll be back"

"But it won't be the same" Tyler protested.

"Yeah" Hank agreed.

"I'll see you guys later" Jamie told them before he was on his way out.

Jamie gave the sqad a final wave as he left the station for the last time. He was followed by Caitie, who had been practically silent the whole party.

"Hey" she half whispered when they stopped on the side walk.

"Caitie" was all Jamie had said.

"Here, Jamie, I wanted to give this to you." She told him revealing a small box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"What is it?" he asked

"Open it and see"

Jamie slowly opened the box and unwrapped the white tissue paper surrounding the frame. He looked at the picture. It had been one of the pictures that Caitie's mom had taken on New Year's Eve before they had left for the dance. She was holding the rose he had given her and they both looked so happy.

"It was the best one" Caitie told him.

"It's great, thank you" he replied."And I have something for you,"

"Really, what?" she asked.

Jamie pulled out a small gold box from his jacket pocket. "Open it"

Caitie opened the box to and gazed at it in amazement. "Jamie"

"I put together a bunch of songs on that tape, you know, love songs, stuff like that" Jamie told her and then looked down at the ground.

Caitie looked at the list that was on the front cover of the tape

## Side oneSide two

# "The Distance" Evan and Jaron "I'm Sorry" Blink-182

"This I Promise You" *Nsync"Miss You Love" Silverchair

"Angel" Areosmith"I Will Be There" Britney Spears

"Say it Isn't So" Bon Jovi"could It Be You" *Nsync

"That's When I'll Stop Loving You" *Nsync "I don't Want to Miss a Thing" Aerosmith

"I Knew I loved You" Savage Garden"Truly Madly Deeply" Savage Garden

"One Kiss From you" Britney Spears"Thank You For Loving Me" Bon Jovi

"Jamie, most of these are like, pop songs" she told him

"Yeah, I know, I thought my ears would bleed, when I was recording it, but then I found Aerosmith and Blink and Bon Jovi and Silverchair"

"Thank you, I love it" she told him and gave him a hug.

"And I love you"

"I love you too Jamie"

And with that Jamie gave a quick kiss good bye and looked into her eyes. "I'll just be a phone call away and I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah" She told him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Now don't say good bye, 'cause good byes are forever, and this is definitely not going to be forever. Even though it might seem like it"

"I guess you better go, it's already 9:05" she said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you in a little bit"

"Ok, see ya, I love you"

"I love you too, more than you will ever know, you are the most important person in my life." 

"Oh, Jamie!" She cried as she flung her arms around him again, sobbing.

"Caitie! I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too!"

Caitie reluctantly pulled away from him. He gave her another kiss and turned to leave. He couldn't believe he was doing this, just walking away from her like that. He had to be with her no matter what. 

As she watched him walk away, she whispered "I love you Jamie Waite"

"I love you Caitie Roth" he whispered. And he continued to walk down the street to his home for the last time.

Ok, that was the end of that one. So what did ya think? Sad? Don't worry, there is gonna be a sequel to this. I think its called "But What About Us?" Any guesses on what's gonna happen? N/E way, please review and I will get the sequel out as soon as I can and I'm sorry it took so long to finish this one.


End file.
